The End of Plastic Beach (español)
by Hen-Pot
Summary: Plastic Beach está en sus días oscuros con Boogieman y la banda de Damon contra Murdoc. ¿Volverá la banda de Gorillaz a estar completa? (dividido en capítulos)


Una sacudida violenta devoró la habitación sumergida. A través del ventanal, que dejaba ver las profundidades del océano, se veían unos cristales sumergirse como diamantes falsos caídos del cielo, y… a la temida ballena gigante.

El gran cetáceo, alborotado por el caos que se estaba produciendo arriba, estaba a punto de atacar irremediablemente la cabina bajo el mar, nadando a toda velocidad hacia ella. En esa cabina asomaba una persona por el ventanal submarino. Una persona aprisionada y puesta allí en contra de su voluntad que, sin palabra alguna, se cubrió el rostro con una máscara de payaso sonriente de nariz alargada, que poseía desde no hacía mucho, para ocultar sus más profundos temores.

 _Gorillaz: The end of Plastic Beach_

Apenas hacia un instante, Murdoc había esquivado los balazos de un pirata aviario escondiéndose dentro del edifico. Pero al piloto no le bastó con eso: lanzó una bomba por la entrada de la azotea, por donde se había escabullido el satanista. Toda la sala superior de Plastic Beach estalló, rompiendo todas las ventanas en ella en mil pedazos de cristales...

Cyborg Noodle estaba en la costa de Plastic Beach armada hasta los dientes con todo tipo de armas disparando a los invasores. Protegía a los invitados del último álbum de Gorillaz, por la última orden de Murdoc. No estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero sin embargo, podía procesar internamente la situación en que estaba involucrada, mientras presionaba los gatillos constantemente: "El quinto jinete del apocalipsis. Se alió con: los piratas Black Cloud que Murdoc estafó más... la banda de Albarn. Probabilidad de vencerlos... 12,142%"

Los atacantes estaban por todas partes: había piratas penetrando el cielo azul tanto en avionetas como helicópteros. Además, un navío de madera con toda la banda de Damon Albarn dirigida por Boogieman, el quinto jinete del apocalipsis, se acercaba a la isla. Por si fuera poco, un avión acababa de destrozar la planta superior y la terraza.

El droide detectó la explosión, mirando arriba. "Murdoc. Planta alta. Con probabilidad de estar afectado mínimamente a nivel importante por la bomba." Procesa el robot.

En condiciones óptimas, Cyborg Noodle iría a rescatar a su amo, ya que se trata de su prioridad, pero algo estaba fallando en el procesador central: el agujero que ya tenía en la cabeza por una bala desde la vuelta del tour Plastic Beach, volvía a afectar destacablemente al robot: "Denegar... prioridad. Seguir atacando a los... invasores." Procesado eso, esquivó unas balas de una avioneta que voló muy cerca del cyborg entre el edificio y unas palmeras, y se escondió entre las mismas. Al mismo instante, dejó de disparar: un error grave estaba irrumpiendo su procesador central. Dirigió la mirada a los colaboradores que tenía que proteger y en su artificial rostro apareció una sonrisa macabra.

El cetáceo empezó a atacar con su enorme mandíbula el camarote donde el indefenso 2D habitaba aprisionado.

-La... la ballena me va a matar...- Susurró con un tono sin esperanzas y horrorizado a través de la máscara con su característica voz chillona.

Aunque no veía a su más gran temor, sentía los grandes temblores y oía el escalofriante ruido del ataque del cetáceo. Estaba astringido sobre su cama, sujetando sus rodillas, mientras se balanceaba.

-Donde estás, Russel... y... mi... mi niña...- Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, unas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos completamente negros, al recordar a su fallecida amiga del alma.

2D tenía aquellos recuerdos "olvidados", para no sufrir con aquello al día a día, aunque siempre que veía al horroroso robot replica de Noodle, no podía evitar pensar en la nipona, y entonces venia la dolorosa migraña. Pero en la situación en que estaba, a punto de morir, entendió que ahora tenía que recordarlo. Por Noodle... ¿cómo podía morir sin antes conmemorar a la chica que más amó en su vida?

Silencio. Ni un solo ruido. El vocalista, con los ojos bien abiertos, y cogiendo valentía, alzó su máscara y giró su cabeza por todos lados, como si pensara que la ballena estuviera dentro la habitación submarina, en alguna esquina oscura... ¿Se habría marchado? De pronto, un fuerte dolor de cabeza apoderó su mente.

"Todo irá bien, lo prometo".

De pronto, no paraba de torturarle una frase en la cabeza que hasta ese día permanecía en uno de los lugares más escondidos de su mente... y... la imagen de una tierna sonrisa...

El cantante, desesperado, se puso sus manos sobre la cabeza removiendo su pelo: recordaba perfectamente ese día, como si fuera hoy mismo...

[Restrospección]

Era el 6 de marzo de 2006. Todos se estaban preparando para la filmación de Noodle en la isla flotante con el molino de viento, para el cuarto single de Demon Days.

Habían planeado de hacer, junto con Jamie Hewlett, un video épico para acabar con el álbum: destruir la isla durante la filmación con dos helicópteros, que atacan a la guitarrista. Todo obviamente actuado y controlado. Hasta que al final, con la isla masacrada y cayendo al valle, Noodle saldría de allí con un paracaídas (sin filmarlo) culminando con la tirada de una bomba. A Russel, Noodle y a 2D no les gustaba mucho la idea, más que nada porque Murdoc lo había propuesto y obviamente porque parecía muy peligroso. Pero cuando Jamie aceptó sin dudar, cedieron: Con Hewlett no podía ir mal. Además, todo estaría vigilado, desde las balas falsas de los helicópteros hasta las explosiones.

-¿Estas segura, Noods?- Preguntó 2D a la guitarrista desde encima las cajas de cartón que llevaba. Estaban preparando las cosas para la filmación.

-Que sí, tonto.- Respondió ella con cariño, sonriendo, aunque 2D no podía verlo ya que la chica también llevaba unas cajas, y al ser más pequeña, le tapaba medio cuerpo para arriba. -Tú mismo y Russ cedisteis.

-Ya, pero... sabes...- Opinó con su voz gritona.

-Con Jamie todo es seguro.- Le animó Noodle. -¿Recuerdas las veces que nos preocupábamos en algunos videos con él? Y en ninguno hubo problemas.- Añadió divertida.

-Bueno...- Respondió el peliazul sin estar convencido. -Emmm... Eso no cambia que la idea fue de Muds...

-¿Pero qué te pasa?- Dijo la japonesa riendo.

-¿Qué?- preguntó él con su característica entonación tonta.

-Pues que de repente te preocupes tanto. Ya lo habías aprobado, incluyéndome a mí.

-Es que, Noods, no quiero que te pase nada... imagínate que...

Y sin previo aviso, la guitarrista dejó las cajas que trasladaba en el suelo y se abrazó al vocalista, provocando que sus objetos se cayeran.

-¡Pero mira que tierno eres!

Después de la sorpresa, correspondió al abrazo, dejando de lado a las cajas tiradas, y dijo: -Sabes que eres una hermana para mí...

-Lo sé, 2D-kun.- Alzó la cabeza mirando al cantante a través de su flequillo violeta, que ocultaba sus propios ojos. -Eres el onīsan _(hermano)_ que nunca tuve.

El peliazul la apartó suavemente con sus largos y delgados brazos. -Cuídate ahí arriba, Noods, ¿vale?

-Todo irá bien, lo prometo.- Y sonrió tiernamente, transmitiendo confianza.

-¡Vamos, vamos, chicos! ¡Moveos!- Gritó Murdoc de repente, con tono grosero como de costumbre. El satanista había aparecido de la nada. En vez de llevar algún material, tenía una bolsa de patatas. -¡Pillad las cosas del suelo...! Y apártate de mi pequeña, estúpido.- Le dio un manotazo en la cabeza con su mano libre.

-¡Au!- Exclamó 2D separándose de Noodle, acariciando su cabeza y medio cerrando un ojo. -¿Y eso por qué?

-Por descerebrado.- Respondió, volteando sus ojos hacia arriba, como diciendo "ese tío no tiene remedio."

-¡Oroka _(estúpido)_! ¿Qué te parece si no le maltratas por un día?- Dijo la chica enojada.

De pronto, el satanista dirigió la mirada hacia Noodle, con una expresión que era difícil de definir. Duró menos de un segundo, pero suficiente para percibirlo. Enseguida volvió a su carácter sarcástico como si nada: -Lo siento, querida: Rutina.

-¿Muds, qué te pasa?- Preguntó 2D, sin entender lo que sucedió.

-¿Pero qué dices, cretino?- Gruñó.

-2D tiene razón: ¿Por qué me has mirado de esa manera?- Curioseó ella.

-¿Qué chorradas te inventas?- dijo sin mirarla.

-No disimules, Murdoc.

El bajista suspiró irritado: -Mira, si tanto lo quieres saber... Me distraje con mis cosas un momento, nada más. Con un imbécil. Simplemente me pasó por la cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Qué imbécil?- Preguntó Noodle inocentemente.

-Qué más da...- Respondió desinteresado. -A trabajar.

-Buena idea, a trabajar, Muds.- Dijo ella.

-El líder no hace faena sucia.

-El líder de Gorillaz es 2D.- Afirmó la japonesa con satisfacción, sabiendo que con la frase cabrearía al bajista.

-Técnicamente es verdad.- Añadió el vocalista, con sus ojos negros bien abiertos y colocando el dedo índice en el labio inferior, como si lo estuviera analizando.

Mientras Noodle reía, Murdoc estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para no descontrolarse. Y cuando abrió la boca...

-¿Qué hacéis aquí parados?- Era Russel, que llevaba una caja más grande que él mismo. -¿Y por qué todo está por el suelo?

-Estábamos explicando a Muds que el líder de la banda soy yo.- Noodle estampó la mano en su cara. Al haberlo observado, 2D medio-comprendió su grave error.

-¡PEDAZO DE GILIPOLLAS!- Gritó el satanista fuera de sí. Y se lanzó encima del pobre cantante. Pero antes de que pasase algo grave, el baterista separó a Murdoc del peliazul levantándolo del suelo por la camisa.

-Ei, ei. Ya basta.

-¡DEJAME HIJO DE PUTA!- Gritaba el bajista. 2D estaba acurrucado al suelo, cubriendo su cabeza con sus manos. Noodle se fue rápidamente a ayudarlo.

-No sé como no te cansas de maltratarle, tío...- Dijo Russel aburrido.

-¡Voy a matar a ese...!

-¿Porque le tienes tanta manía?- Preguntó la joven nipona.

-Me cago en... ¡porque YO soy el líder de Gorillaz y lo sabéis!- Exclamó intentando liberarse como un desquiciado.

-¿Sabes que con una pelea como esa nos separamos la primera vez, no?

-Aah... sí... ¡cuando os envié a todos a la mierda en LA!

-Sí, y por eso acabaste arruinado y encarcelado, ¿verdad?- Añadió Russel.

-¿¡Os tengo que recordar quien es el gran menda y responsable de crear la banda!? ¡Y déjame ya capullo!

-Como quieras.- Y lo dejó, provocando que Murdoc cayera de culo al suelo.

-Solo tienes envidia de 2D.- Dijo Noodle, mientras ayudaba al peliazul a levantarse.

-¿¡QUÉ QUÉ?!- Se levantó de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos. -¡¿Yo, envidia de él?! ¡¿De ese estúpido?! ¡Pero si...!

-¡No es estúpido!- Le cortó la chica.

-¡Tienes razón, cariño: es demasiado retrasado para esa categoría!- Sonrió macabramente mostrando sus afilados dientes, mientras pillaba otra patata de su bolsa.

-¡Al menos...!-Empezó 2D.

-¡Se acabó!-Gritó Russel antes de que su amigo la liara más. -Venga, tenemos que acabar de preparar las cosas. Tú también, vago.- Miró con furia al satanista.

Murdoc dijo algunas palabras en voz baja y cogió una caja que Noodle había transportado anteriormente: No quería una paliza del afroamericano.

Los cuatro llegaron al set con el material, donde estaba la isla con el molino sujetado por maderas, ya que aún les faltaba llenarlo de helio para que flotase.

Cuando por fin lo tuvieron todo listo en el set, Jamie se dirigió a Noodle:

-¿Lista?- Ella afirmó con la cabeza. Llevaba puesta unas botas negras largas, pantalones cortos sujetados por cinturón y una camiseta con rayas blancas y negras.

"Todo saldrá bien, todo saldrá bien..." se decía a si mismo 2D, que por alguna razón tenía malos presentimientos. Observó de reojo a Russel y a Murdoc. Parecían bastante tranquilos. "Calma, no hay de qué preocuparse..." Entonces la vista del peliazul coincidió con la de Noodle. Ella le respondió con su típica sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, preparada para liarla. 2D le correspondió con una sonrisa insegura, con lo que la guitarrista subió su pulgar de su mano derecha.

Noodle subió a la isla. La liberaron i empezó a flotar, dirigido por el molino de viento.

Todos estaban muy agitados, aunque sabían que estaba controlado. De lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que los helicópteros que aparecieron más adelante no eran los mismos que en el video de Feel Good Inc. ...

Las escenas fueron increíbles, más que cualquiera imaginó, la joven nipona actuó increíblemente y la gran final con la isla en llamas mientras se hundía era espectacular, acabando con la bomba al final destrozando por completo la isla. Todos aplaudieron (incluso 2D) y gritaron conmovidos cuando Hewlett dijo- "¡corte!".

Los médicos fueron rápidamente a buscar a Noodle, pero... no la encontraron en ningún lugar. Es más, los restos del paracaídas estaban en las ruinas de la isla. Intentaron contactar con ella a través de radio, pero nada.

Todos se acercaron a los escombros de la antes tierra flotante. Russel se quedó de piedra, sin saber cómo reaccionar. 2D permaneció inmóvil observando las ruinas, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

[Fin retrospección]

Fue muy duro para 2D... La joven guitarrista era una hermana para él... No quería saber nada de Gorillaz des de entonces, nada. Quería olvidarlo todo.

Estuvo un par de años en diferentes lugares haciendo distintas cosas, hasta que... Murdoc lo secuestró, para obligarle a cantar en el tercer álbum de Gorillaz. Entonces conoció a Cyborg Noodle, creado por el satanista para sustituir a la verdadera guitarrista. Aunque siempre por alguna razón admiró a Murdoc, des de ese día lo odió. Sin mencionar que lo encerró en aquella cabina en contra su voluntad con la ballena para aterrorizarle, aislado de todo el mundo. Aun así, se mantenía "optimista" con la esperanza de que Russel, o cualquier otro, se enteraran de lo que hizo Murdoc y lo rescatase.

De pronto, el animal aparece una vez más atacando la habitación. El pobre 2D, ocultado con su máscara, empezó a cantar con un tono adolorido para amortiguar el ruido que provocaba la ballena: -Just looking out for the day... when you're close to me... when you're close to me...- y lloró, rendido.


End file.
